Live Game
by Lady Kiori
Summary: Pensé que en Sword Art Online podría escapar de todo, de lo bueno y de lo malo, pero aquella puerta de escape de repente se convirtió en el más terrible infierno, y ya no sé que hacer, por ahora, solo busco una forma de escapar.
1. Prólogo: Puerta de Escape

**No soy dueña de InuYasha ni de Sword Art Online, todos los derechos van a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Puerta de escape**

Mi vida nunca fue muy interesante, nací en una familia adinerada, con todas las comodidades que pudiera desear y cualquier cosa que el dinero pudiera comprar, quizás es porque lo tuve todo con solo pedirlo, pero nunca valoré demasiado las cosas, cuando encontraba una afición, perdía el interés en esta al poco tiempo, eso fue hasta que encontré una salida.

Ser una heredera significa aparentar, fingir, sonreír y mostrar una educación y cortesía que fácilmente puede ser llamada hipocresía, por eso siempre detesté las fiestas y eventos sociales, desde pequeña se me enseño que las personas solo se acercaban a mí con segundas intenciones, a muy corta edad aprendí a desconfiar de todos y usar una máscara que me ocultara, aunque existían excepciones a la regla, una de ellas era mi querida amiga Sango.

Sango era la hija de una de las sirvientas de la mansión de mi familia, me ha acompañado desde que tengo memoria e incluso podría considerarla como una hermana, antes de saber algo sobre herencias, dinero o poder, Sango y yo corríamos despreocupadas jugando en el jardín, debe ser por eso que teníamos una fuerte amistad, porque estuvimos juntas antes de enfrentarnos a este sucio mundo y seguimos juntas aún después de entender como el mundo funcionaba.

Como Sango era la hija de una sirvienta hubo cierta resistencia hacia nuestra amistad por parte de los adultos, en especial socios de negocios de mi hermano que veían con malos ojos mi asociación con alguien que no era de mi mismo "estatus" social, por suerte para mí, mi hermano mayor no era la clase de persona que se mete en los asunto ajenos y me dejó hacer lo que creyera mejor.

Y es que era cierto que Sango y yo vivíamos en mundos distintos, nuestra amistad, era algo así como un puente que conectaba ambos mundos, dos mundos en los que existían dos personas con vidas muy distintas.

Mientras que ambas vivíamos en la mansión Taisho, yo tenía una habitación amplia y lujosa, la habitación de Sango se veía muy pequeña en comparación a la mía, yo asistía a una escuela privada, ella a una escuela pública, mis amistades en la escuela eran inexistentes, pero Sango en cambio parecía irradiar una luz invisible que atraía a las personas y hacía que todos quisieran ser sus amigos, sin embargo nuestras circunstancias de vida tan diferentes y desiguales parecían hacer nuestra amistad aún más divertida, y me hacía apreciar mucho que nuestros mundos pudieran juntarse para hacerme sonreír, Sango era mi puerta de escape en este sucio mundo y fue ella la responsable de que descubriera mundos nuevos y desconocidos para mí, gracias a ella encontré una nueva afición que parecía ser la solución a mis problemas.

 _Los juegos._

Escapar hacia un mundo distinto, en el que nadie sepa quién soy, en el que nadie se acerque a mí con un interés en mi fortuna, un mundo en el que yo decido lo que quiero ser y como quiero que los demás me vean, un mundo así era prácticamente un sueño, un sueño inalcanzable, porque un mundo como ese no existía.

Es entonces que me sumergí en los juegos, juegos de fantasía, juegos de pelea, juegos de guerra, la cantidad de elecciones y posibilidades se hacía infinita, cada juego era un mundo distinto y presentaba la posibilidad de rehacerte a ti misma en lo que quisieras.

Con todos esos nuevos mundos a mi disposición, pasar el tiempo se hizo más divertido y mis días eran cada vez menos grises, Sango de forma rara no parecía compartir mi pasión, por lo menos no con la mis intensidad que yo, a pesar de eso ella seguía a mi lado en algunos de los juegos y se aseguraba de que me desconectara para tener mis tres comidas diarias, así como cumplir con mis tareas.

Jugar online era divertido, pero yo tenía clara la línea que no debía ser cruzada, sabía diferenciar la realidad de mis mundos de escape, sabía que el escape era temporal y que debía regresar siempre a la realidad.

En abril del 2022 las posibilidades que existían dentro de mis mundos se multiplicaron, con la aparición del NerveGear, lo más nuevo en tecnología de inmersión total o FullDive, con este nuevo invento los juegos ya no eran experimentados a través de una pantalla, sino que entrabas en ellos directamente, el NerveGear significo para mí la llave que abría una nueva puerta hacia mis mundos de ensueño.

Con el NerveGear en el mercado la cantidad de juegos que usaban la tecnología FullDive se incrementó en corto tiempo, en solo unos meses los juegos que no utilizaban NerveGear perdían cada vez más su popularidad mientras que lo inverso sucedía con los juegos que si lo usaban.

Este boom comercial que comenzó en abril con la aparición del NerveGear no hizo más que crecer continuamente y para agosto del mismo año se hizo un anuncio que cambiaría mi vida, aunque yo aún no lo supiera, aunque aún no fuera consiente de cómo me iba a afectar en un futuro y como cambiaría todo,absolutamente todo lo que hasta ese entonces conocía.

En agosto del 2020 surgió una noticia que revolucionó el mundo de los juegos, Kayaba Akihiko, creador del NerveGear, había decidido crear un juego que utilizara al máximo su invención, el desarrollo de ese juego ya estaba listo en la versión beta, la cual iba a lanzarse en solo unos días.

Esta versión beta estaba disponible solo para mil jugadores, que serían escogidos a través de un sorteo, yo estaba ansiosa por la aparición del juego y por supuesto me inscribí para participar del sorteo, quería ver que era lo que el creador del NerveGear tenía para ofrecer en este juego, quería ver cuánto podía expandir este mundo virtual que acababa de encontrar hace poco y descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre él, adentrarme en las profundidades de lo desconocido, para experimentar lo que en la realidad no podía.

La espera por los resultados fue corta, pero para quienes estábamos pendientes de los resultados resultó toda una odisea, estoy segura que más de uno quiso adelantar el tiempo para dejar de sentir tanta incertidumbre.

Para cuando los mil jugadores del beta fueron anunciados, lo primero que hice fue buscarme dentro de la lista, entonces sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, aunque no lo hizo y afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, mi nombre estaba en la lista.

 _Sword Art Online_

Se suponía que solo sería un juego, algo en lo que pasar el tiempo y distraerse un poco, se suponía que era divertido y que podías hacer y ser lo que quisieras dentro del juego.

 _Se suponía que solo era un juego._

Es una lástima que no todo es como se supone que debería, y es que no puedes vivir tu vida basada en suposiciones.

Este nuevo juego iba a ser mi nueva puerta de escape, el lugar en donde podría deshacerme de toda preocupación y actuar libremente sin dudar, pero no fue así.

Este nuevo mundo no me libró de mis dudas y preocupaciones, este mundo no fue solo diversión y alegría, pero he de admitir, que dentro de ese mundo, dentro de esa realidad virtual que empezó como un juego infernal, fui más libre que nunca.

Fui libre de llorar.

" _¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué?!...Dime porque tiene que ser todo de esta forma, dime porque nos vemos obligados a jugar este maldito juego…"_

Fui libre de reír.

" _Lo siento, lo siento, pero no se puede evitar después de ver tu cara de esa forma, es imposible soportar la risa."_

Fui libre de hacer amigos.

" _¡Hola! Mucho gusto Silica-chan, yo soy Kagome y ella es Sango, espero que seamos buenas amigas."_

Fui lo suficientemente libre como para expresar mis inseguridades….

" _No sé qué hacer Kirito… ¿Qué debo hacer? Ya ni siquiera creo tener la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante."_

Mis preocupaciones…..

" _No sé porque, pero tengo una sensación rara en mi pecho, el próximo piso es peligroso, muy peligroso, por favor ten cuidado."_

Mis pensamientos…..

" _No estoy de acuerdo, definitivamente no estoy de acuerdo ¿Qué estás buscando? ¡Qué te maten!"_

Mis emociones….

" _No estoy enojada, después de todo eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie."_

Y mis sentimientos….

" _No sé qué siento por ti….¡No lo sé! Pero te juro que si salimos de este juego…. si salimos de este maldito juego….encontraré la respuesta que buscas."_

En ese juego infernal de cierta forma encontré la libertad que tanto buscaba, sufrí, reí, lloré, sonreí, experimente el dolor, hice nuevos amigos, encontré el valor de descubrirme a mi misma, de aceptarme y de aceptar el peso de los pecados cometidos por el bien de la supervivencia, por proteger a mis amigos.

Se puede decir que Sword Art Online marcó un antes y un después en mi vida, SAO me hizo ser quien soy ahora, si no hubiera quedado atrapada en el juego no hubiera evolucionado de forma tan profunda.

Cuando pienso en ello, en los amigos que obtuve, los cambios que sucedieron dentro de mí, en la forma en la que veía a la vida y al mundo en general, me doy cuenta de que valió la pena pasar por ese infierno, valió la pena todo el sufrimiento y todas las lágrimas, y si tuviera que pasar por ello nuevamente, para conseguir tener a mis amigos, me lanzaría sin dudarlo, aunque en el juego tuviera que revivir el doble de todo el dolor que sentí la primera vez, solo por estar con ellos, por volver a ver a mis queridos amigos.

Sword Art Online era el juego que pensé usar como puerta de escape, pero al terminar el juego, me di cuenta de que ya no lo necesitaba más, ya no necesitaba ninguna puerta de escape, porque no podía vivir mi vida escapando, y aunque fuera difícil y doloroso, mientras no estuviera sola, podría enfrentarlo.

* * *

 **¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Reviví después de mucho tiempo, la verdad es que estaba en semana de exámenes y no tuve tiempo ni para ver anime, y eso ya es decir mucho, estaba que me secaba como una flor sin agua y es que el anime es vida XD**

 **Hace tiempo pensaba hacer un crossover de SAO y ya tenía el primer capítulo, pero me resetearon la PC y todo se perdió, junto con algunas ideas que tenía de otros crossovers, pero como no puedo rendirme lo volví y a escribir y debo decir que creo que salió mejor que el primer intento, esto iba a ser originalmente el primer capítulo, pero cuando iba a la mitad de la primera página de Word me di cuenta de que quedaba mejor como prólogo que como capítulo y decidí cambiarlo.**

 **Además estoy algo animada porqué recibí una petición de una usuaria de hacer crossovers de otros animes que estaban en mi lista de vistos (como se observa en mi perfil) y quería decirle, si está leyendo esto, que no se preocupe no me molestó su petición por el contrario me alegro, así que por el momento tengo a SAO, el siguiente capítulo de mi historia de Shugo Chara ya está escrito y en espera de publicarse, además haré otro crossover dentro de poco, es que tengo una vida muy ocupada y no puedo ni con las historias de ahora pero no se preocupen así soy de masoquista XD, digo… digo… hay que aprovechar que la inspiración regresó de sus vacaciones, pero ya dejó de escribir porque el mensaje se hizo largo sin notarlo.**

 **¡Sayonara minna!**

 **Akari Kinomoto**

 **Publicado 29/07/15**


	2. Link Start!

**No soy dueña de InuYasha ni de Sword Art Online, todos los derechos van a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **¡Link Start!**

Sword Art Online, el _juego_ del que todo el mundo estaba hablando, ha sido el centro de atención desde su anuncio en la prueba beta y se puede afirmar con seguridad que es el juego más esperado del año.

Las pre-ventas online se acabaron en segundos y en las tiendas las personas han hecho fila por cuatro o cinco días para obtener una copia, con todo eso, se puede decir que tengo suerte de tener el juego.

El servidor empezará a funcionar oficialmente el 6 de Noviembre del 2022 a la 1 PM.

Estuve todo el día esperándolo, así que ahora a las 12:55, cono solo cinco minutos para que el servidor abra estoy tan ansiosa que siento que en cualquier momento el NerveGear desaparecerá, la emoción del estreno del juego hicieron que me levantara temprano y terminara todos los deberes del día en unas pocas horas, también almorcé temprano para que no me diera hambre y tuviera que desconectarme para comer.

Pero como mujer prevenida vale por dos, fui con la ama de llaves y le informe que estaría en mi habitación y no quería que nadie me molestara hasta la hora de la cena, luego le dije a Sango que estaría jugando y le pedí que se conectara en cuanto pudiera, para formar una party, después de haber hecho eso subí a mi habitación tranquilamente a esperar que el reloj diera el cambio de hora.

 **12:58 PM**

Conecté el NerveGear y me eché en mi cama, me aseguré que no hubiera dejado la computadora o la televisión encendida, cuando faltaba un minuto para la una de la tarde, me coloqué el NerveGear en la cabeza, cerré los ojos, me puse cómoda en la cama y dije el comando que me llevaría de regreso al mundo virtual en el que tanto tiempo había pasado cuando participé en el beta.

"¡Link Start!"

Por un momento todo estaba oscuro y luego al siguiente me encontré pasando por una especie de túnel de colores, solo fueron unos segundos, mientras configuraba cosas como el idioma y otros detalles.

Al abrir los ojos me encontraba en Aincrad.

"¡Esto es genial!, no debo perder tiempo, lo primero por hacer es conseguir armas."

El dinero del juego se llamaba col, yo no sabía que significaba, ni siquiera me imaginaba que pensaba Kayaba Akihiko cuando eligió un nombre como ese, que a mi parecer sonaba tonto, pero el dinero es dinero donde sea que te encuentres.

Para ayudar a los principiantes, el juego te daba mil cols como regalo cuando empezabas, lo que te servía para sobrevivir un tiempo incluso si no te enfrentabas a monstruos para ganar dinero, los beta tester, teníamos una ligera ventaja al empezar, porque obteníamos más del doble de lo normal, como resultado empezábamos con tres mil colls en el inventario, los que te servían de mucho si los utilizabas correctamente.

Cuando te conectabas al servidor por primera vez, automáticamente aparecías en la plaza de la ciudad del inicio, como ya sabía dónde quedaba el mercado empecé a correr hacia el rápidamente, estaba segura que para el primer minuto del juego más de nueve mil personas ya deberían haberse conectado al servidor, lo que me ponía en una carrera contra el tiempo para llegar al mercado de los NPCs antes de que se abarrotara de gente, sería molesto llegar cuando estuviera muy lleno y tener que esperar por tu turno, ya que cada NPC estaría ocupado con un cliente.

En mi prisa por correr me choqué con alguien, a decir verdad vi a la persona frente a mí, pero no fui capaz de detenerme antes de chocar con ella.

"¡Auch!" Escuché a la otra persona decir y quejarse del golpe.

Abrí los ojos, los cuales había cerrado antes de recibir el impacto del golpe y vi a un hombre debajo de mí, de cabello y ojos negros tocando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, quizás por el dolor de la caída.

Me levanté rápidamente de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estábamos y me disculpe ante el hombre.

"Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa nuestro choque, espero que se encuentre bien y comprenda que tengo prisa, adiós."

Empecé a correr nuevamente, aunque detrás de mí escuche al hombre decir algo no pude saber que era, porque estaba muy lejos para entender lo que decía.

Por suerte llegué al mercado cuando todavía estaba relativamente vacío, compré sin dudarlo dos dagas pequeñas por doscientos colls e instantáneamente volví a correr, ahora hacia la pradera, lejos del mercado.

Mi plan era matar a unos cuantos animales y monstruos pequeños hasta que la durabilidad de ambas dagas llegue a cero, es decir que estas se destrocen por el uso y desaparezcan, para cuando eso sucediera ya deberían haber pasado algunas horas y mi nivel debería haber subido un poco, al enfrentarme a pequeños adversarios obtendría experiencia y dinero, además de algún ítem si tenía suerte, aprovechando que la mayoría de jugadores en las primeras horas no harían nada más que curiosear por la ciudad y los prados estarían vacíos.

Con eso en mente seguí corriendo y llegué al campo este, ahí estuve por algún tiempo peleando contra animales salvajes, gracias a todo eso mi nivel aumento al dos, luego me tomé un descanso.

 _Las plantas, las flores, los árboles y el viento, todo se siente tan real que es difícil creer que esto es un juego._

Disfrute echada en la tranquilidad de la hierba, luego aparecieron más animales salvajes y volví a mi tarea de recolectar cols y experiencia.

No sé a cuántos animales salvajes elimine durante las horas que pase peleando, pero el resultado se mostró para el final del día, luego de que una daga se rompiera, mi inventario terminara con ocho mil novecientas cols, todo a base de duro y aburrido esfuerzo, y yo en el nivel cuatro con algo de experiencia en camino al nivel cinco, cuando logré esto decidí ir a la ciudad del inicio y empezar mis verdaderas compras, las dagas que compre fueron baratas, así que no era raro que luego de tanto usarla una se rompiera, la otra por el contrario tenía alrededor del dos por ciento desgastado y no parecía querer romperse en el corto plazo, así que la guardé en el inventario.

En el mercado gaste mil quinientas cols en armas, obteniendo a buen precio una espada, además de un arco y flechas, y mil cuatrocientas cols en pociones de sanación, de toda clase, contra venenos, paralizadores y pociones que restauren mi HP en un veinte por ciento, además de otras cosas curiosas, para cuando revise el reloj eran alrededor de las cuatro, me había distraído demasiado en el mercado y perdí la noción del tiempo, entre mis peleas para subir de nivel y ganar dinero, junto con mis compras de armas el tiempo había prácticamente volado.

 _Son las cuatro, la cena no es hasta las ocho, tengo por lo menos otras tres horas antes de que vengan a buscarme._

"Bien, me parece que ya es hora de ir contra monstruos algo más fuertes, es el primer piso, así que incluso mi nivel cuatro basta para acabar con los más cercanos a la ciudad del inicio y será más rápido que matar lobos y jabalíes."

Recorrí los bosques durante un rato, mientras buscaba la aparición de algún monstruo que me diera ítems y experiencia, luego de buscar un poco me encontré con uno que parecía un lobo grande de dos cabezas, de ojos rojos, garras afiladas y colmillos que parecieran como si quisieran darme una mordida, aun si esto era un juego.

Saqué mi espada y activé el comando de habilidad, luego de una pelea, que sin duda fue mejor que la que tuve con los jabalíes, derroté a la bestia.

Algo brilló por un momento y luego un mensaje apareció en frente de mí.

" **Has obtenido el ítem piel de lobo ¿Deseas guardarlo en tu inventario?"**

Apreté el botón del sí, aunque por el momento no parecía ser útil podría servirme en el futuro, iba a seguir buscando más monstruos con los que pelear pero sentí hambre, comer en el juego no te alimentaba en la vida real por supuesto, pero a tu personaje le daba hambre de todas formas, así que subí a un árbol y arranqué de su copa diez manzanas, saltando para alcanzarlas.

Sin poder evitarlo me reí.

"Se siente muy bien, el viento, el bosque, sin duda es genial este juego."

A decir verdad estaba disfrutando de mi pequeña recolección de comida, era una sensación que había extrañado desde que dejé de jugar el beta.

Cuanto mi hambre virtual fui presa del ataque de la sed virtual, así que busqué un río que conocía de la versión beta y bebí hasta saciarme, también me aseguré de llevarme algo de agua en un recipiente, que había tenido la previsión de comprar en el mercado.

Mientras estaba en el río me puse a jugar dentro del agua e incluso hice que saltaran algunos peces, cuando estaba en SAO podía comportarme como quisiera, podía ser fría, ser malcriada, responder o ser maleducada, cosas que en mi vida diaria jamás me atrevería a hacer, en SAO podía olvidarme de mi yo del mundo real y ser solo 'Kagome' sin tener que cumplir las expectativas de nadie y sin preocuparme en agradarle a los demás.

"Aunque es una lástima que Sango no decidiera conectarse, quizás mañana podríamos formar una party e irnos juntas a buscar un calabozo."

Después de que mi diversión en el agua terminara, no pude evitar mirar mi reflejo, el reflejo que mostraba la apariencia de mi 'yo' de este mundo, aunque no sabía decir si inconscientemente era masoquista o algo por el estilo, pues aunque buscaba escapar de mi realidad, mi avatar no hacía nada más que recordármela, en el agua podía ver a una chica de piel pálida, de cabellos plateados que resplandecían de forma hermosa y ojos dorados que me devolvían la mirada al verme reflejada, aunque sinceramente los ojos dorados y el cabello plateado de mi hermano relucían más que los de mi avatar en el juego.

Mientras iba perdida en mis pensamientos sentí una presencia, unos ruidos entre los arbustos y el sonido de una rama rota, sin dudarlo lancé la daga hacia la dirección del sonido, en SAO solo podías sufrir daño fuera de las zonas seguras, y yo me encontraba fuera del pueblo así que debía ser cuidadosa.

"¡Kyaaaa!"

La voz era de una chica, que al parecer se cayó de la impresión pues vi unos pies enredados en los arbustos, cuando me acerqué más, vi a la chica con hojas en el cabello y sin heridas, mi daga estaba a su lado, lo que me dio entender que se cayó por el susto.

"Perdón, Rinko lo siente mucho, Rinko no tenía malas intenciones, solo estaba curiosa por ver a la chica bonita en el río."

De lo que entendí al final de todas sus explicaciones, a toda velocidad por cierto, era que Rinko era ella y por alguna razón se refería a sí misma en tercera persona, y ella me había visto en el río así que se acercó a mí, entonces como se volvió tímida cuando me tuvo cerca decidió ocultarse.

"Bien, bien Rinko-san lamento mucho el haberla atacado, pero no debería ir espiando a las personas, es un muy mal hábito ¿no lo cree?"

"Rinko entiende y Rinko promete que no lo volverá a hacer."

"Está bien mientras usted lo entienda, por cierto mi nombre es Kagome."

Recogí la daga que estaba clavada en el suelo y la guardé en el inventario, luego extendía una mano hacia la chica que estaba aún entre los arbustos y la ayudé a levantarse.

 _Es muy pequeña._

Cuando la chica se levantó pude observarla mejor, era baja, por lo menos una cabeza más baja que yo, tenía ojos marrones y cabello negro de mediana longitud, el cual llevaba suelto.

"Rinko está muy feliz de conocer a Kagome-san, Rinko quiere que Kagome-san sea su amiga ¿Kagome-san quiere ser su amiga?"

"Rinko-san por favor no me llame Kagome-san, no hace falta, solo Kagome es suficiente" sonreí "Y me gustaría mucho ser su amiga."

La pequeña chica sonrió, con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía un niño en una juguetería.

"¡Rinko tiene una amiga! ¡Rinko tiene una amiga! Rinko piensa que está bien que la señorita Kagome la llame Rinko porque ahora la señorita Kagome y Rinko son amigas."

Rinko empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, de alguna forma, verla tan feliz era muy divertido, aunque lo que sucedió después también fue muy divertido, y es que mientras Rinko saltaba se escuchó un gruñido, no el de alguna bestia salvaje o un animal, sino el gruñido del estómago de Rinko pidiendo comida, Rinko se sonrojó y dejó de saltar.

"Rinko-chan… … … ¿Quieres una manzana?"

"¡Haiiii!"

Le di a Rinko cinco manzanas y las cinco las comió rápidamente, Rinko estaba llena de energía en todo lo que hacía y también llena de sonrisas, estar a su lado era relajante.

Conversé con ella un rato y así me enteré que era su primera vez en un juego MMORPG y que estaba muy emocionada con la llegada del NerveGear, entre otras cosas.

"¡Gracias por la comida señorita Kagome!"

"Te dije que con Kagome basta, pero no importa, por otro lado ya está ocultándose el sol, sería mejor que regresáramos al pueblo para dejar encontrar una posada o algún lugar donde dejar nuestros avatars al desconectarnos."

"Tiene razón, Rinko también quiere ir al pueblo para comprar algunas cosas."

"Entonces está decidido, regresaremos al pueblo."

Rinko y yo empezamos a caminar hacia el pueblo a paso lento, pero mientras estábamos caminando algo raro sucedió, Rin desapareció en frente mío, envuelta en una brillante luz azul.

 _Teletransportación ¿Por qu-_

Y menos de un segundo después yo también me había ido.

* * *

Lo primero que hice al llegar al lugar de mi teletransportación fue mirar a mí alrededor, estábamos en el pueblo de los inicios, para ser más exactos en el centro del pueblo, el lugar en donde te conectabas por primera vez al juego, pero algo estaba mal, algo se sentía muy mal.

Las campanas sonaban, más y más jugadores eran teletransportados a cada segundo, y nadie parecía saber el motivo de reunir a todos los jugadores.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí algo tirando de mi brazo, era Rinko, que se mostraba tan confundida como el resto y me había tomado de la mano, yo no dije nada, no mencione palabra alguna y me limité a mirar alrededor, esperando, esperando las explicaciones que vendrían después, en ese entonces, yo no sabía que no me gustarían esas explicaciones y cuanto cambiarían mi vida.

Lo que más puedo recordar de aquel día, es el color rojo que tenía el cielo y la figura que apareció en medio de ese cielo.

Un líquido extraño parecido a la sangre empezó a caer poco después de que viéramos unas señales de 'warning' y 'system announcement', el líquido viscoso nunca tocó el suelo, pero empezó a moverse y formar una figura, el resultado final era una especie de ser encapuchado, a quién no podíamos ver el rostro, medía más de veinte metros o eso aparentaba flotando en el aire.

"Atención jugadores… bienvenidos a mi mundo, mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko."

El ser habló y su voz resonó en el centro de la muchedumbre sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Actualmente soy quién controla este mundo, estoy seguro de que habrán notado la desaparición del botón para desconectarse, pero eso no es un error en el juego…

Repito, esto no es un error en el juego, es una característica de Sword Art Online, no pueden salir del juego por sí mismos, y si alguien del exterior intenta quitar o apagar el NerveGear, se activara un dispositivo interno que emitirá unas microondas tan potentes que destruirá su cerebro y terminará con sus vidas."

La multitud empezó a inquietarse, se escuchaban reclamos y quejas, todo el mundo estaba incómodo por esta horrenda broma.

Yo por mi parte no había notado la desaparición del botón para desconectarse, y es porque no había intentado hacerlo, así que en un intento de comprobar las palabras del gigante volador entré al menú y busque la opción 'desconectarse' sin éxito alguno.

"Desafortunadamente, los familiares y amigos de muchos jugadores han ignorado estas advertencias e intentaron quitar el NerveGear, resultando en la muerte de doscientos trece personas.

Los medios de comunicación de todo el mundo ya están enterados de la situación, así que el peligro de que les quiten el NerveGear es ahora mínimo, lo que les permitirá relajarse y pensar solo en el juego.

Pero deben recordar algo, los métodos de resurrección han dejado de funcionar, por lo tanto si su HP llega a cero… su cerebro será destruido por el NerveGear, solo existe una forma de salir, y es terminar los cien pisos del juego.

Por último, quiero decir que me atreví a dejar un regalo en el inventario de todos los jugadores, revísenlo por favor."

 _¿Regalo?_

Verifique mi inventario y encontré un ítem nuevo 'espejo' era el nombre del ítem, lo saqué y tal como el ítem decía era un espejo lo que tenía en mis manos, Rinko a mi lado, soltó mi mano para hacer lo mismo.

Miré el espejo y encontré dentro el mismo reflejo que vi en el lago, pero no tuve tiempo para contemplarlo, porque me envolvió una luz brillante y por un instante no pude ver nada, cuando la luz desapareció el espejo seguía en mis manos.

Pero esta vez, me miraban unos ojos azules.

* * *

 **¡Terminado! El inicio de este capítulo estuvo listo desde hace meses, pero lo termino ahora porque ayer tuve un sueño sobre SAO, a decir verdad ni siquiera recuerdo de que se trataba, pero me desperté con la impresión de que soñé sobre SAO y durante el día me perseguían los openings y endings, así que me puse escribir y a ver el anime de nuevo, también volví a leer el inicio de la novela ligera, y hoy día terminé la primera parte, luego de esto me pondré a escribir el inicio del segundo capítulo, pero conociéndome como me conozco puede pasar mucho hasta que lo complete, esperemos que no me demore mucho.**

 **Ja ne**

 **Akari Kinomoto**

 **Publicado 09/11/15**


	3. En contra del plagio

Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento decir que esto no es un capítulo, si no una de mis descargas de enojo, me siento muy triste por tener que informar que nuestros trabajos están siendo copiados, cada capítulo que nos toma tiempo y esfuerzo para escribir solo por el hecho de que amamos tal anime, manga o serie, etc, no buscamos beneficiarnos, pero estas páginas simplemente copian todo, me he enterado de esto por el aviso de la usuaria **Miss . Marked** (sin espacio)

thebuystock . org

fictionavenue . org

thanfiction . org

hmofiction . org

Personalmente, yo intenté buscar las páginas y me aprecian bloqueadas o para comprar el dominio, lo que me hace pensar que deben haberlas reportado, pero confirmo el plagio porque si busco en google akari kinomoto my wish my life myself encuentro mi historia en thebuystock . org aunque el enlace haya expirado, estuvo ahí, sin mi consentimiento como autora, el caso más preocupante es el de este sitio:

 **talkfictions . com**

Porque entre a ver y es un plagio exacto de fanfiction, el modelo es el mismo, las noticias son las mismas, todo es lo mismo, todas las historias de fanfiction están en esa página también y saben, yo me registré en fanfiction, y como tal, mis historias deberían estar solo en fanfiction no en una página de la cual ni sabía existía hasta hace una media hora, para aquellos que tengan cuenta en google por favor denuncien la página, yo no sabría como explicarlo, pero si van al último capítulo de cualquiera de las historias de la usuaria antes mencionada encontrarán indicaciones, yo las seguí para hacer la denuncia, y para los que no tienen una cuenta en google al menos por favor difundan esto, no podemos permitir que personas inescrupulosas simplemente copien trabajos que tomaron tanto esfuerzo.

Para ir a los sitios solo quiten los espacios, perdónenme si estaban esperando un capítulo, no sé como explicar mi indignación, me encuentro ofuscada en este momento.

Espero haberlos puesto al tanto de la situación queridos lectores y compañeros escritores, busquen sus historias en google y veran que aparecen en otros sitios sin su consentimiento.

Hasta luego.

Akari Kinomoto

14/02/16

* * *

Como medida preventiva respecto a esto, empezaré a publicar nuevos capítulos en Archive of our Own, no estoy diciendo que voy a abandonar esta cuenta, porque no lo voy a hacer, pero quiero ver si se puede solucionar este tema de los plagios, busquen mis historias por sus título, porque mi nombre allá es Kiori.


End file.
